The Governors Daughter
by Taryn Lee
Summary: The Governors daughter hates her life. She wants to be freed from her prison. And when she meets Jack Sparrow, what measures will she take to be free?
1. Prologue

The Governors Daughter  
  
Prologue  
  
The governors daughter. The was me, and hatefully so. A title that many young women dreamed of having, while I loathed it and wanted to be rid of it. Wanted to be freed from the gilded cage that it kept me locked in. I would eagerly and willing give it up for one day of freedom. One day where I could walk down the streets of Port George without two soldiers following and recording my every action. A day where all of my actions and words were not taken note of and then told to my father long before I even saw him. A day where I could be myself, the girl that I was forced to hide from everyone. A day where I could breath because I did not feel constrained and suffocated. A day where I made my own choices.  
  
That was never even an option for me though. I was the governor's daughter. I was born into a title and a mold that I did not fit. A mold, that from my very conception, had my entire life laid out for me. I was forced to be the perfect pristine, upstanding young woman. A model for all of the others to live by. Forced to dress stylishly, always smile, and to surround myself only with people that would better my person.  
  
I hated it. That was not the life that I wanted to live. To me that was not even a life. It was too planned. Too designed. Too deliberate. I wanted to dress however made me happy. I wanted to fraternize with people who would not better me socially, but would better my imagination. I wanted to fraternize with the men of the sea, the pirates. I wanted to hear all of their sea stories and let my mind wander and drift. I wanted to swordfight, curse, and drink rum. But most of all I wanted freedom, and the choice and opportunity to make my own life. 


	2. Chapter One

A/N- Oooh yay!!! People replied! I feel so loved! Hehe( I honestly don't know exactly where the story is going, though I do have a vague idea. I'm just going to play it by ear. So if I happen to put something in my story that seems completely wrong and/or stupid, or you just don't like it.let me know! I am so open to suggestions and constructive criticism it isn't even funny! So thank you for replying!  
  
-Taryn Lee  
  
Ipzy- Thanks for the heads up, I changed it so people can anonymously review now. And yea, I wanted to get a different POV for my story, and who better then a girl who's trapped in a life she doesn't want? It's sooooo perfect!  
  
CoffeeBean18- Nope, Elizabeth has no part in my story.I don't really like her and I certainly don't want her hanging around with Jack! But you're right, if it was her POV I would be wayyyyyyy off!  
  
SoccerGurl703- Thanks darling.this was just something I wrote at midnight one night, so I'm glad you actually think it's good!  
  
Missy Mouse- Nope this story is in no way shape or form about dear Elizabeth.I don't even think that she's going to be in the story.  
  
cough-niki-cough- Nope, not about Elizabeth. Thanks for reviewing!!! Glad you like it!  
  
KittyChik3003- Thank you! I actually want to become a published author. If it ever happens who knows, but it's a nice goal to strive for, huh? Glad you're enjoying the story!  
  
Chapter One  
  
My friend Sarah was the one who told me the stories of the Governors daughter. Well let me correct myself, she wasn't my friend, she was one of those people that I was forced to surround myself with in order to better myself. I have yet to feel made any better by her. So was there a point to her being around? None, except that it made my father happy. She was a well educated, proper young lady, the exact thing that my father wanted and strived for me to be.  
  
She told me of all the horrors that occurred with a pirate attacked. They would attack the settlement, cannons blasting, pirates rowing to the shore, and then the pure horror began. They would raid, pillage, and plunder. Killing innocent men who tried to protect the women and children, and then they would proceed to "desecrate the wholesomeness of the women." And then, in Sarah's eyes, the worst of all happened. They would kidnap the Governors daughter. She was the key to gold. The Governor would pay any price for his dear daughter to be returned alive and unharmed.  
  
And to all of this I had to laugh. First of all, who talks like that? "Desecrate the wholesomeness of the women?" Couldn't she just have simply said, "They rape the women?" No of course not! Because that's not proper. And secondly, how is the kidnapping worse the people dying and being raped? Honestly now!  
  
Sarah told me that she "feared for me." She told me "that she would be absolutely devastated if I was kidnapped." She didn't want me subjected to the horrors that she was sure took place on the ship. What else would the pirates do in the days that they had a young, beautiful woman then have their way with her?  
  
"Well Sarah, when I get back from my kidnapping, I'll let you know all about what transpired below decks on the ship," I told her in response to her outrageous worries.  
  
"Evelyn!" she exclaimed. "Don't talk like that! You know that if you ever were kidnapped you would be positively frightened. Wouldn't you? Wouldn't you be afraid?" her airy voice was drilling a hole in my brain, and all I could muster was a smile over the edge of my teacup.  
  
"Frightfully," I replied sarcastically, hoping that it would shut her up. I took a sip of my tea and cringed as the warm liquid slid down my throat. It was a truly dreadful drink that I despised more than any other, but was forced to drink. Everyday at the same time, tea in the garden with Sarah.  
  
"Honestly Evelyn, if they kidnapped you," she began before I irritably interrupted her.  
  
"Sarah, I am not going to be kidnapped," I replied forcefully, smashing my china cup on the table. "This port hasn't been attacked in over ten years, what would suddenly cause pirates to attack now?"  
  
"Well obviously pirates aren't going to attack a port when the Governors daughter is young. They probably all know that you are of ripe age. I am very worried about your safety."  
  
"Sarah, something tells me that pirates don't keep track of every ports Governors daughter. That just seems a bit to smart of a thing," I replied, laughing inside at the insane way she thought.  
  
"Well what about the pirates that stop into the port for supplies and such? Who's to say that they won't attack?"  
  
"That's a pure impossibility," Captain Daniel's bellowed, a deep hearty laugh following. His very presence made my skin crawl. I hated this man more than any other. From his white powdered wig, to his blue Captains jacket, to his gold polished shoe buckles. "Miss Pierce here is a highly guarded woman, there is no need to worry." I shivered as he placed his hand in my shoulder and squeezed lightly. He would have to worry if he did not remove his hand.  
  
My father found Captain Daniel's to be the perfect man. He was accomplished, respected, rich, and mature. In fact, at the ripe age of forty, he was a bit to mature for my liking. He was a Captain in the Kings Royal Navy, and had been ever since he had enlisted. Everyone woman in the town dreamt, if not of him then of a man like him. It seemed that only I wanted something different.  
  
I turned in my seat, his hand falling off of my shoulder. "I should like to talk to you about that Captain."  
  
He looked at me puzzled and then moved to the empty chair. "About what Miss Pierce?"  
  
"The way that I am, as you put it, 'highly guarded'," I responded, crossing my hands on my lap. "Why am I?"  
  
He laughed again. "Because my dear, I want to make sure that you are kept safe at all times. I would hate to hear of you falling prone to any demeaning actions," he replied, a smug smile resting on his lips.  
  
"Well I don't appreciate being followed everywhere," I replied, my voice raising higher and higher in anger. "And if you will please excuse me." And with that I was gone. Like a flash out of the garden I ran to the safety of my bedroom. The only place where I was permitted to be alone. Though I'm sure if people wouldn't have frowned down upon it, my father and the Captain would have agreed to have two soldiers watching over me there as well.  
  
It was then, in the safety of my room that I knew I needed to get away. I needed to escape this life of horrors. A life where I was forced to do everything that I didn't want to do, and not allowed to do anything that I wanted to do. But I needed to actually act on my thoughts. No longer could I bear to sit at my window and dream of a life of freedom. It was time to take matters into my own hands, and show my father and Captain that they couldn't cage me. I was a free spirit, and I would go through any means to be let out. 


End file.
